The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of olive tree known by the varietal name ‘BITSYOAC’. The new variety was discovered in Barcelona, Spain in 1988 as a result of a planned breeding program. The new variety is the result of a cross between Oleo europaea L. ‘Arbequina OLINT’ (female parent, protected by U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,600) and Oleo europaea L. ‘Arbosana OLINT’ (male parent, protected by U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,598). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a low vigor variety with a suitable tree structure, adapted to a high density production system, with a medium tolerance to Spilocaea oleagina (peacock leaf spot). The new variety exhibits a high productivity and precocity. Among other important traits, olive fruits are retained after reaching maturity allowing optimum mechanical harvesting with minimum loss.
The new variety exhibits similar small fruits and short and narrow leaves to both parents, but differs from both parents in its vigor and date of maturity. Further, the new variety is similar to ‘Arbequina’ in its semi-erect habit, fruit shape and small leaves. However, the new variety has a later date of maturity than ‘Arbequina’, exhibits a different leaf shape, has lower vigor, and a higher percentage of oleic acid than its female parent. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘BITSYOAC’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Low vigor with a small trunk cross-section area;        2. High productivity;        3. Better cold tolerance than ‘Arbosana’;        4. Moderate resistance to Spilocaea oleagina;         5. Requires less pruning than most olive varieties;        6. Compact growth habit; and        7. Higher content of oleic fatty acid than most olive varieties        